


Twilight: The Teen Wolf Saga

by SaranghaeSHINee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other, Teen Wolf/Twilight Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaranghaeSHINee/pseuds/SaranghaeSHINee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Meadow scene from Twilight but with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight: The Teen Wolf Saga

                                                

 

Stiles is standing in the clearing with Derek, confused as hell. Derek had dragged him out here to talk; about what? He didn’t know, but he had a feeling a lot of the questions that he had at the beginning of this… relationship (?) were going to be answered. Derek circled him, watching him fondly for a good five minutes before Stiles broke the silence:

“You’re impossibly fast and strong. Your skin is normal colored and you’re hot like a furnace. Your eyes change color. And sometimes you speak… but only sometimes… mostly grunting. You know it would be great if you would like, communicate every once in a while…. People skills Der-

Derek turns to Stiles with a confused look on his face, causing Stiles to quiet his rant for a second before starting up again.

“You never eat food, or drink, or wear shirts… like ever; I mean I’m totally not complaining! You’re freaking gorgeous! but-” Stiles looks up at Derek, aware that he’s gone on a tangent; then continues with what he was saying.

“-…You said no to me getting a pet only after you heard that I wanted a cat.” Derek turns to face Stiles fully, inviting Stiles to step closer to him.

“How old are you?” Stiles asks abruptly, he’s a few feet away from Derek; but he can see his jaw tighten a little.

“Somewhere between 19 and 22… but Jeff hasn’t told me yet so I don’t know.” Derek answers, looking over to his right- rather dramatically, like one of those romance novels where the damsel turns her head really quick and the hero grabs her chin and kiss- back to the story- Off topic Stiles…

“What?” Stiles asks realizing what Derek said, who was Jeff?

“Nothing.” Derek answered, looking a little confused himself.

Stiles inhales quickly. “I know what you are.” He says in a small voice.

“Say it. Out loud. Say it.” In a flash, Derek is only inches away from Stiles face; causing Stiles to take a step back, which puts him up against a tree.

“…Dude, you’re a… a shape shifter!” Derek’s eyebrows draw together, judging him. “Wait no you’re a werewolf!” Stiles finally gets out, hands flailing. He turns his face toward Derek, looking into his eyes.

“Are you afraid?” Derek asks stepping closer, and causing Stiles to take a deep breath.

“No.” He replies. There’s a small stream of light playing at his collarbone, and when Derek goes to touch it his hand appears to be covered in a thick coat of flour. Stiles knew he was in for a long ride.


End file.
